My Dearest Daisy
by ForeverAnimated
Summary: What if Gatsby had written a letter to Daisy, trying to convince her to leave Tom? This is what that letter might look like. Oneshot, Gatsby's POV. Written originally as an English assignment.


**A/N** - We had just finished reading the book _The Great Gatsby_ in Literature class at my school, and the teacher gave us an assignment. We had to pretend to be a character from the book, and we had to write to another character persuading them to do something. There were a whole bunch of scenarios the teacher suggested that we could use - and I decided to do a letter from Gatsby to Daisy. I think I really captured the essence of Gatsby's idealist nature in the letter, and I really had fun writing it. So, enjoy!

* * *

My Dearest Daisy,

You must forgive me, my dear, for I am afraid I have never been good with opening statements. Words simply cannot express the love I feel for you, and no matter how I start this letter, I am fearful that it would never truly capture my feelings for you. I wish that we could be together forever, and I wish that our love could be a bright light shining in the midst of a troublesome world. However, I know that this will never happen as long as you are married to Tom. He is keeping you away from me, and our relationship will never be what we wish it to be, as long as he is in your life. Daisy, I wish there was a gentler way of saying this. You need to leave Tom.

I see what Tom is doing to you, Daisy, and I know it not your fault that you ended up with a brute like him. You must know that I do not hold that against you, just that I am concerned of how he is treating you. He is abusive, Daisy. The bruises on your arm are all the proof I need to be convinced of that. I can only imagine that you must live in fear each day, wondering if and when he will strike you again. Tom is also harsh and mean. I see the way he talks to you and about you. He flies into a rage over the tiniest things that you say. He is always contradicting you, and he never listens to a word you have to say. When you do get a word in, he dismisses it and calls you a fool. That is not a fair way to treat a lady such as yourself. Furthermore, Tom is not devoted to you. Yes, Daisy, I know about his affair with Myrtle Wilson. Why he would ever dream of leaving someone like you is beyond me. These actions have made it clear to me that he does not, nor ever will, love you like I do. So why, Daisy, would you stay with a man who is no good for you?

Now Daisy, do you remember all the times we spent together? We have known each other for so long, and it feels as though we know each other inside and out. You were my first and only love, and that makes you so special in my sight. I know that you feel the same way about me; I can see it in your eyes and your smile. Do you remember all the picnics we had, talking all day long about our hopes, our fears and our dreams? We do not just know each other, we know each other's soul. We have developed a deep connection, which I believe, will never be broken. It is destiny that brought us together. Why should we let one man come between this very special bond that we have? We cannot just throw everything away because of him. Our love is destined, and it will happen no matter what, so why hinder it? You need to leave him. You need to let him know that he cannot prevent destiny.

Daisy, if you leave Tom, I promise to be all that he is not. I will touch those tender bruises, all those places where he has injured you, and I will heal them all with a gentle kiss. You know that you will never have to be afraid of me. I will never raise my hand to strike you, and you will never have to cower in fear because of me. I will be there to protect you from monsters like Tom, and I will never rest until you are safe. I will also never be harsh and mean to you. You will never be afraid to speak what is on your mind or on your heart. I will listen with the utmost of attention, and I will never contradict you or tell you that you are a fool. Last, but not certainly not least, I will be utterly devoted to you. I will never even look upon another woman, as long I have you in my life. Your beauty surpasses all others, and Tom, who does not believe this is fatally mistaken. I will fulfill all that he fails to accomplish for you, and I will love you with all of my heart.

So, my dearest Daisy, this is how I will leave the letter. The rest is up to you now. You must tell Tom that he is no good for you. You must tell him that you have already given your soul to another, who has promised you so much more than he has ever dared to promise. Then you must run away from him and into my loving arms, where I will be waiting to comfort you and care for you. There is nothing more I can say now. I can write until my pen runs out of ink, but I will never truly express all the love for you in my heart. So now Daisy, I leave you, and I am eagerly awaiting your return into my life.

Yours eternally,

Jay Gatsby


End file.
